In Darkness
"In Darkness" is the third (chronologically the first and seventh in Nightmares) level in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Five years after the previous level, the Player and Hendricks are sent to Singapore after communications are lost. While there, the operatives learn some dark secrets. Campaign Characters *The Player (playable) *Jacob Hendricks *Rachel Kane *John Taylor (mentioned) Level Briefing Encryption #20-6E-6F-74. Protocol: Whiskey Shrouded In Darkness, the team is approved to use any means necessary... Mission: Locate cause of lost communication in Singapore, Quarantine Zone and execute Active Mission - Day 0 Pre-Mission Scrolling Text Plot Since the operation in Ethiopia, Hendricks and the Player have done wetwork across the globe. After the CIA black site goes dark in Singapore, Hendricks and the Player are sent in and lead through the mission by LNO Rachel Kane via communications. Before the two agents begin their mission, Hendricks gives the Player a Micro-Missile Launcher and, due to an extremely powerful storm hitting the area, an anchor to prevent him from being washed or blown away by the waves and/or winds of the storm. On the ground, Hendricks and the Player witness the savage murder of two civilians by the 54 Immortals. Angered by the scene, Hendricks, against the Player's orders, assaults the 54i as the Player follows his lead, which leads to a full-on engagement between the 54i and the two agents. Kane calls in a drone strike, but to no avail by the storm, Hendricks disobeys Kane's orders and goes towards the ship to shut down the system. The Player and Hendricks succeed, but nearly escape the incoming storm. The Player and Hendricks battle more soldiers until a warlord enters the scene, forcing the operatives to take cover. Suddenly, the warlord is taken down by Kane, who came to the scene by the noise caused by the two. The agents finish their sweep of 54i forces and make their way to the site, finding it rumbled and broken down. Going in, they kill the last cavalry of 54i who attempt to break into the site, and enter the room. The three find the agents killed by Denial of Reincarnation, with their eyes stabbed, ears sliced, and noses smashed in. Data drives, camera footage, reports, debriefs and everything to download are gone as well. Kane then reveals that the last team here was John Taylor's, as Hendricks and the Player reject this information. Collectibles Accolades *'Untouched': Completed the mission without dying *'Score': Completed the mission with a score of 12,500 or higher. *'Got 'em': Found all of the collectibles in the mission. *'Fire for Effect:' Kill 5 targets with a single micro-missile volley. *'Commandeered': Kill 20 enemies using a technical truck turret. *'Duelist': Kill a Warlord using only a pistol. *'From Nowhere': Kill 5 enemies over 150 ft away in under 3 seconds. *'Blast Zone': Kill 2 RPG enemies in under one second. *'Target Variety': Kill an enemy robot and a human enemy without reloading. *'No Prisoners': Let no 54i escape from the power generator building. *'Breach and Clear': Headshot 3 enemies during a breach. *'Power Denied': Kill 4 powered-off robots in the Comm Relay before they activate. *'Matched Firepower': Kill a Warlord using a technical truck turret. *'Blown Away': Kill a Warlord with an explosive barrel. *'Push the Line': Take out a Riot Shield phalanx with only melee attacks. *'Expert Flanker': Headshot 3 riot shield enemies. Weapon Loadout Found in level Nightmares Video Trivia * In cutscenes, the Player's KN-44 does not have a Reflex Sight, but it does in gameplay. * The chocolate bar being eaten by Hendricks in the first cutscene is created by Dr. Monty, the creator of the GobbleGums featured in Zombies mode. * In the cutscene where Kane kills the Warlord with her Locus, she fires three shots to kill the Warlord, despite it not being possible to kill a Warlord with three shots from a Locus. * There is an advertisement of a bank called “NBS” on a screen. This is likely a play on the name of real-life bank DBS, as the symbol is merely inverted inside-out. Gallery In Darkness Gallery Database Image 1 BO3.PNG In Darkness Gallery Database Image 2 BO3.PNG In Darkness Gallery Database Image 3 BO3.PNG In Darkness Gallery Database Image 4 BO3.PNG In Darkness Gallery Database Image 5 BO3.PNG In Darkness Gallery Database Image 6 BO3.PNG In Darkness Gallery Database Image 7 BO3.PNG Achievements/Trophies *'High Tide' ( / ) - Complete "In Darkness" on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. *'Full Circle' ( / ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Single Player Levels